Prom Night
by Sasune
Summary: Leon and Cloud are attending their highschool prom/grad dance and decide to take off together to do something more “fun”. Leon x Cloud one-shot. Yaoi/Lemon/Mature Themes


Leon x Cloud One-shot

Rated R: Sex, language, etc

Leon and Cloud are attending their high school prom/grad dance and decide to take off together to do something more "fun". They are already boyfriends/lovers before this story takes place.

Note: This hasn't been beta'd yet unfortunately so I apologize for any errors, I've read over it a couple times myself and that's about it. I also do not own Cloud or Leon, Square Enix does. This is purely fan made.

* * *

Cloud and Leon leaned against the wall as they watched their fellow friends and classmates dance. They both wore matching black tuxedos, appropriate attire for their last high school event.

The room was decorated extravagently, filled with balloons, banners, and various other bits and pieces that the grad commity had found. The room's light had been dimmed to provide just enough light for the students to find their way around without tripping over one another. The sheer amount of moving bodies in the room made the room hot, the walls wet from the humidity.

"I think I've watched enough for tonight," Cloud stated as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Same here," Leon agreed as he followed Cloud's example.

The two young men slipped out of the busy party room and headed to the parking lot where Leon's motorcycle was parked. He opened the closest saddle bag, passing the helmet to Cloud before walking around to the other side of the bike and grabbing his own helmet out of the other saddlebag. He then pulled his leather jacket out of the same bag before throwing it at Cloud and mounting the large black bike.

"How the hell did you manage to fit this in there?" Cloud asked as he slipped the thick jacket on, knowing full well that Leon would not let him get on until he was wearing it.

"Practise," he answered before bringing the bike to life with the turn of a key.

Cloud didn't bother zipping the jacket up before mounting the bike behind his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Leon's waist just before the bike pitched forward.

Neither spoke during the short ride home, but both knew what was in store once they reached their apartment. Cloud could feel his body tense from the excitement and anxiety as his mind raced with vivid images of the possibilities that would soon present themselves. But he wasn't the only one whose mind was overrun with such perverse thoughts.

Leon found himself struggling to keep his mind on the road to avoid the possibility of an accident, but the feel of his lovers arms wrapped securely around his waist and the warm body that he had come to memorize pressed up against his back made his cock throb. He had to bite back a moan as those thoughts ran through him like an electric shock, sending pleasure throughout his body and creating more heat in his already very warm crotch.

Leon was relived when they finally reached their apartment safely. He parked the bike in his usual spot before killing the motor.

Once Cloud slid off the bike he followed suit. They both removed their helmets before sliding them back into the saddle bags.

Leon lead the way, taking a side stair entrance instead of the lobby, especially with the state he was in. The last thing he wanted was to been seen with an erection by a fellow tenant under the bright lobby lights. It wasn't because he was shy or ashamed, he was never those things, he just didn't want to have his neighbours gossiping about his personal life.

The two young adults practically ran up the three flights before entering their hallway and quietly making their way to their room. Leon pulled out his key, unlocking the door and opening it to let his boyfriend in before following, closing the door behind them.

As the door clicked behind him he was suddenly pushed up against the door facing his frustrated boyfriend.

Cloud's lips quickly met with Leon's, the kiss rough with desperation and need.

Leon groaned as Cloud's tongue slid along his lips, demanding entrance, which provided the room needed for him to explore the others mouth. Within a couple seconds Leon was fighting back with his own tongue, he could feel his boyfriend's hands in his hair trying to pull them as close as possible to keep their lips locked.

Moments later Leon pulled away, a hard feat considering how strong his boyfriend was. He heard Cloud whimper at the loss of contact but once Leon's mouth latched onto his very sensitive neck he let out a very loud moan. He wanted badly to take control, to have things his way, but Leon was in charge and it would be almost impossible to get the brunette to submit now.

Leon slowly led them backwards toward their bed, somehow managing to continue his assault on the blonde's neck without fault. When they reached the bed Leon stopped his attack and pushed his lover onto the bed, splayed out in front of him. He quickly followed, crawling over top of Cloud's body before re-capturing his mouth. He tested his upper body strength by using his hands to pull his lover's arms above their heads before pinning them with his left hand on the bed. His free hand then moved between them, pulling at the tuxedo and trying without success to get the buttons undone. After a few seconds of making no progress he frowned before deciding to just rip the jacket open, buttons flying off. He did the same with the shirt and was pleased when his hand reached the warm, taunt skin of the blonde's body. He pulled his lips away from Cloud's before moving them slowly downward along his jawline and neck, he then moved toward the other male's right nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking hard, electing a moan from his lover as well as his body arching into him. He let his teeth slid over the hard yet sensitive nub causing the blond to squirm wildly under the ministrations.

"God Leon!" Cloud moaned before resuming his heavy panting.

Leon smirked before moving to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment which brought about a similar response. As he did so, his hand slipped lower between them, unbuttoning and unzipping the black dress pants. He pulled away and temporarily removed himself from his lover, freeing the blonde's hands, to remove the pants and boxers. He smirked as Cloud's swollen member sprung free before he quickly devoured it.

"Oh god!" Cloud screamed, his free hands not sure what to do anymore. He grabbed fist fulls of sheets, his hands white from the strain, as if letting go would mean losing himself in the insane pleasure.

Leon sucked hard and fast, one hand pumping in rhythm with his bobbing while his other hand played with his lover's balls, something he had learned drove the blond crazy.

"L-Leon! I'm – ahh!" Cloud struggled to speak, his breath irregular from the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through his body. With the way Leon was going he wasn't going to last much longer.

The brunette ignored his lover's words, he knew what he was trying to say. It was easy to read the blonde's body language, he could feel the body underneath him becoming more tense with each passing second, preparing for release.

Finally it was all too much for Cloud to handle. He screamed Leon's name as he came into his lover's mouth, arching upward and pushing himself further into the brunette's mouth.

Leon sucked one last time before swallowing, causing Cloud to gasp. He looked over his spent boyfriend laying before him, taking pride in the fact that he was the only one who ever could and would make the blond feel like this. The naked young man sprawled out before him looked ravishing. His face was flushed and his body seemed to glow in the aftermath of his orgasm.

It was then that Leon's body reminded him that he needed to do something soon in order to release his own build-up. He climbed over top of his boyfriend and captured his lips in another kiss, letting him know they where nowhere near done yet.

Cloud reacted with enthusiasm despite his current state and took it upon himself to speed things up as he began the task of unbuttoning Leon's jacket and shirt, finding his efforts more effective than his partner's earlier attempt, mainly because he was taking the time to actually get the buttons undone the correct way. Once he managed to undo the last button he pushed on Leon's chest, hoping the other would take the hint.

Leon pulled away reluctantly but allowed the blond a moment to remove the offending articles. Before he could do anything else Cloud began undoing his pants before tugging them off, boxers included. The blond went to grab his lover's eretion but Leon grabbed his hands before he accomplished his task and pinned them back to the bed once more.

"Don't think so," Leon said smugly. However, his smugness disappeared as the blond arched his hips upward, grinding their erections together. Both men moaned loudly at the friction it generated and Cloud continued to thrust until Leon pulled away, only to reach over to their bedside table and remove a bottle of lube from the drawer.

Cloud watched as his lover opened the bottle and poured some onto his index and middle fingers. He then closed the bottle using the same hand he held it with before tossing it to the side where it hit the floor with a soft thunk. The blond groaned loudly as the two slick fingers invaded his body, probing around for a certain spot.

"Ah!" Cloud screamed as Leon caressed his prostate, his hands once again gripping the bed sheets. His body felt as if it were on fire, too unbearably hot to stand for much longer.

"L-Leon, please!" Cloud begged, his body aching with need.

Leon knew what he wanted and after a few seconds decided that he would comply with the blonde's request, as ultimately it was his goal as well. He withdrew his fingers before helping flip Cloud over onto his stomach, knees underneath him to raise his ass into the air before penetrating him with his erection.

Both groaned as their bodies joined, Leon slowly sliding inside of Cloud.

"Fuck Leon!" Cloud moaned as Leon buried himself fully inside him before pulling back just to slam back in again.

"You're so damn tight," Leon growled as he continued to thrust inside the blond male.

"Harder!" Cloud pleaded, his body sweating as the brunette continued to slam into him, pushing him roughly into the bed. His hands bunched in the sheets beside his head.

Leon complied to his lover's request, building speed as he began to thrust harder into the blonde's tight ass. He then reached one hand down under their bodies, pumping Cloud's cock in rhythm with his thrusts, both men looking for release as their bodies became overwhelmed with pleasure. He could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm, struggling to keep himself together in order to bring Cloud to his orgasm as well, who was quivering and moaning loudly beneath him.

Just as the pleasure was becoming too much for the brunette, Cloud screamed Leon's name as he orgasmed again, shooting his semen onto the sheets beneath him.

Leon held out as his lover spasmed beneath him, enjoying the feeling of the muscles clenching around his erection. He screamed Cloud's name as the pleasure overwhelmed him, finally allowing himself release. He pushed himself as deep as possible as he shot his semen into the blonde's ass. He then collapsed on top of his lover, exhausted from his efforts.

"As much as I love you, would you mind not crushing me?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

Leon groaned his disapproval before pulling out and rolling over.

Cloud rolled over as well onto his side to look at his boyfriend. "How cliche is it of us to have sex on prom night?"

"Was there anything better to do?" Leon asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm, guess not, but I could really use a shower before we fall asleep. Not to mention change the sheets," Cloud said, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the though of sleeping in the now soiled sheets.

"You start the shower, I'll change the sheets then join you," Leon said as he sat up, offering a hand to his boyfriend.

"Fine with me," Cloud said before taking Leon's hand and sitting up as well.

* * *

Hope you liked it, I worked on it for about two days before typing it up. I know it could have turned out better but I haven't wrote a story in a while so I guess you could say this was a practise run. Thanks for reading :)

PS: Thanks to .puppy for pointing out a major error. Cookies for you :)


End file.
